Chaka Khan
| image = Chaka Khan.JPG | caption = Chaka Khan in animated form. | birthname = Yvette Marie Stevens | gender = Female | birthdate = March 23, 1953 (age ) | birthplace = North Chicago, Illinois | roles = Sung on Phineas and Ferb as a guest star. | characters = Herself}} Yvette Marie Stevens, or better known as Chaka Khan, is a famous American singer. Personal life Khan has been married three times and has two children. Khan married her first husband, Hassan Khan, in 1970. They divorced following the birth of Khan's daughter Indira, who's also known under her middle name Milini. In 1976, Khan married Richard Holland. Their marriage produced a son, Damien, who was born three years later. In 1980, the couple divorced. In 2001, Khan married a third time to Doug Rasheed, which ended in divorce three years later. Khan is also the grandmother of two. In 2006 Khan's son Damien Holland was accused of murder after 17-year-old Christopher Bailey was shot to death. Khan testified on her son's behalf defending her son's innocence. Holland was found not guilty and confirmed Holland's defense that the shooting was an accident.[4] In a 2008 interview Khan said that she, unlike other artists, feels very optimistic about the current changes in the recording industry, including music downloading. "I'm glad things are shifting and artists – not labels – are having more control over their art. My previous big record company (Warner Music) has vaults of my recordings that haven't seen the light of day that people need to hear. This includes Robert Palmer's original recording of "Addicted to Love" – which they took my vocals off of! We are working on getting it (and other tracks) all back now." Career Chaka Khan has been a singer since 1972, in the band Rufus. Notable roles Phineas and Ferb - Herself Awards Grammy Awards To date, she has had twenty two Grammy Award nominations (including three as a member of Rufus). She received 10 Grammy Awards (including two as a member of Rufus). *2008 Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group With Vocals - Chaka Khan, Mary J. Blige - "Disrespectful" Track from album: Funk This *2008 Best R&B Album - Chaka Khan - Funk This *2003 Best Traditional R&B Vocal Performanc] - Chaka Khan, The Funk Brothers - "What's Going On" Track from album: Standing in the Shadows Of Motown - Soundtrack (Various Artists) *1993 Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female - Chaka Khan - album The Woman I Am *1991 Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group With Vocal - Ray Charles, Chaka Khan - "I'll Be Good to You". Track from album: Back on the Block (Quincy Jones) *1985 Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female - Chaka Khan - "I Feel for You" Track from album: I Feel for You *1984 Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female - Chaka Khan - Chaka Khan (1982 album) *1984 Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal - Rufus - "Ain't Nobody" Track from album: Stompin' at the Savoy - Live (Rufus) *1984 Best Vocal Arrangement for Two or More Voices - Arif Mardin, Chaka Khan - "Be Bop Medley" Track from album: Chaka Khan (1982 album) *1975 Best R&B Vocal Performance by a Duo, Group or Chorus - Rufus - "Tell Me Something Good" Track from album: Rags To Rufus (Rufus) Grammy Award nominations *2007 Best R&B Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocals - Chaka Khan, Gerald Levert, Yolanda Adams, Carl Thomas - "Everyday (Family Reunion)" Track from album: Madea's Family Reunion - Soundtrack (Various Artists) *1998 Best Female R&B Vocal Performance - Chaka Khan - "Summertime" Track from album: Porgy & Bess (Joe Henderson) *1997 Best Pop Collaboration With Vocals - Brandy, Tamia, Gladys Knight, Chaka Khan - "Missing You" Track from album: Set It Off - Soundtrack (Various Artists) *1997 Best R&B Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocal - Chaka Khan, Meshell Ndegeocello - "Never Miss The Water" Track from compilation album: Epiphany: The Best of Chaka Khan, Vol. 1 *1997 Best R&B Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocal - Luke Cresswell, Fiona Wilkes, Carl Smith, Fraser Morrison, Everett Bradley, Mr. X, Melle Mel, Coolio, Yo-Yo, Chaka Khan, Charlie Wilson, Shaquille O'Neal, Luniz - "Stomp" Track from album: Q's Jook Joint (Quincy Jones) *1996 Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television - Bruce Hornsby, Chaka Khan - "Love Me Still" Track from album: Clockers - Soundtrack (Various Artists) *1987 Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female - Chaka Khan - Destiny *1986 Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female - Chaka Khan - I Feel for You *1983 Best Jazz Vocal Performance, Female - Chaka Khan - Echoes of an Era *1982 Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female - Chaka Khan - What Cha' Gonna Do for Me *1979 Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female - Chaka Khan - "I'm Every Woman" Track from album Chaka (1978 album) *1978 Best R&B Vocal Performance By A Duo, Group Or Chorus - Rufu] - Ask Rufus (Rufus) BET Awards *2006 BET Lifetime Achievement Award (Recipient) *2008 BET Awards: BET Awards (Nominated) Soul Train Awards *1998 Lena Horne Award (Career Achievement) (Recipient) *2009 Legends Award (Career Achievement) (Recipient) American Music Award nominations To date, she has had four American Music Award nominations. *1985 Favorite Female Artist - Soul/Rhythm & Blues (Nominee only. Award recipient was Tina Turner) *1985 Favorite Female Video Artist - Soul/Rhythm & Blues (Nominee only. Award recipient was Tina Turner) *1985 Favorite Female Artist - Soul/Rhythm & Blues (Nominee only. Award recipient was Stephanie Mills) *1981 Favorite Female Artist - Soul/Rhythm & Blues (Nominee only. Award recipient was Diana Ross) References:[4] [6] Background Information *She guest starred on Phineas and Ferb on the episode "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". She sung a duet with Clay Aiken, titled "I Believe We Can". External links * * * References Category:Actors Category:C Category:Characters Category:Real World Articles Category:Guest Stars Category:Adults